


I'm Not Wearing a Dress

by howboutinotdothis



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Prom, alana just wants to have nice prom pics, idk discussion of promwear, zoe is gonna wear a tux to prom and look dapper af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howboutinotdothis/pseuds/howboutinotdothis
Summary: As calm and indifferent as her girlfriend pretends to be, Alana knows that Zoe cares about people’s opinions of her a lot more than she lets on. Well, more like she cares about her friends’ opinions of her more than she lets on. And seeing as Alana’s like her best friend—because what is a girlfriend but a best friend you get to make out and cuddle with—Zoe can be a little insecure about Alana’s feelings for her. Which is ridiculous, because Alana doesn’t think she can do anything else to make it more clear how much she lo—likes her girlfriend. She did enlist the whole jazz band minus Zoe and Connor and Evan in her promposal, which has been hailed as the most elaborate promposal in their school’s history, after all.





	I'm Not Wearing a Dress

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/crit always welcome!!
> 
> sorry if this is super ooc, I'm trying to practice how to write Zoe and Alana

“I’m not wearing a dress.”

Alana pauses in her attempt to paint her nail without getting any of the polish on her cuticle, brush hovering a few centimeters above her fingertip. She flashes her girlfriend a questioning look. “You’re not wearing a dress?”

“Nope.”

Zoe doesn’t look up from the trashy teen magazine she’s been flipping through for the past half hour, but Alana can see the tension in the line of her body and she can tell that Zoe’s anxiously awaiting her response to this revelation. As calm and indifferent as her girlfriend pretends to be, Alana knows that Zoe cares about people’s opinions of her a lot more than she lets on. Well, more like she cares about her friends’ opinions of her more than she lets on. And seeing as Alana’s like her best friend—because what is a girlfriend but a best friend you get to make out and cuddle with—Zoe can be a little insecure about Alana’s feelings for her. Which is ridiculous, because Alana doesn’t think she can do anything else to make it more clear how much she lo—likes her girlfriend. She _did_ enlist the whole jazz band minus Zoe and Connor and Evan in her promposal, which has been hailed as the most elaborate promposal in their school’s history, after all. But, when Zoe reveals this vulnerable part of herself, Alana knows to proceed with caution.

“Okay. Are you wearing a suit then?”

Zoe’s shoulders relax imperceptibly. “That was the plan.”

“Cool,” Alana says simply. “I guess a boutonniere is better than a corsage for you then, so I’ll change the order with the florist. Are you alright with a yellow one? I think I’ve settled on that yellow dress we saw downtown the other day.” That’s a little bit of a fib. Alana decided on that dress right now because she really liked it but she was willing to pass it over because she didn’t want her dress to clash with Zoe’s. Alana wants their prom pictures to be perfect and a clashing color scheme is not conducive to perfect pictures. If Zoe’s wearing a tux, the vibrant, sunshine yellow dress will be a beautiful contrast to the black suit. And the tux will be black—Zoe doesn’t get a pass on being fashionable because she’s wearing a tux and tuxes have less options. There will be no blue or white tuxes in their prom party. Except maybe on Jared, but Alana can just crop him out of the pictures. Jared will whine about it for a few weeks, but if Jared wants to be in group photos, he should stop dressing like a—well. Like a Jared.

 “You did look gorgeous in that one.” There’s a beat where the room is silent except for the soft rustling of the glossy pages of the magazine. “Thanks, Lana.”

“Any time, babe.” Alana offers her girlfriend a sweet smile, pleased to find Zoe mirroring her happy, lo—liking expression. “Now, help me finish my nails. Connor and Evan are going tux shopping today and I don’t trust them to do it unsupervised.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“You say that now, but you’ll be thanking me when we have the best prom pictures.”

Zoe laughs, amusement sparkling in her eyes, and Alana has one of those moments where she just. She just can’t believe that she got this lucky. That she not only got Zoe Murphy—intelligent, sweet, talented Zoe Murphy—as a friend, but as a _girlfriend_. Honestly, if dating Zoe Murphy has exhausted Alana’s lifetime supply of luck, it’s been worth it. “Only you could turn taking prom pictures into a competition.”

“You know you love it,” Alana says, sounding a bit awkward because teasing has never been her forte really, but the embarrassment that comes with trying to sound cute is worth it when Zoe gives her that deeply affectionate look, that look that almost convinces Alana that Zoe lo—likes her as much as Alana likes Zoe.

“I do.” Zoe smiles at her, amusement and affection obvious on her face. “I really do.”


End file.
